Me,Myself,and Hiei
by AkefiaTozokuoh
Summary: a modern day vampire, sucked into her favorite anime series.
1. Chapter 1

The story of me, myself, and Hiei...intro to main character: Robin (btw, me as author am a modern day vampire...thats how I know all this...but the stats I just made up on birth date and height)

I don't know anyone else like me in my valley. And now I'm the only sanguinarian left in my family...me, Robin Alicia. A modern day vampire.

We aren't like what people describe us to be. We are not immortal. There tends to be increased past life experiences, as though the vampiric soul more commonly is reincarnated, but we are not immortal physically. My kind also only needs about a shot glass's worth of blood if it's human. We cannot shapeshift. It's not like the movies guys. However when a person astrally projects(human, or otherwise), A persons astral form may be modified. And if you are around someone who is "psychically aware", then yes they may see a bat, dog, rabbit, what have you. But, in a physical sense? Not that I've ever seen.

As for abilities, granted, other people that aren't vampires have some unusual talents. But as far as we go, they do seem to occur in a greater percentage of us than society at large.  
As for mine? I have a super fast metabolism, which speeds up the healing process. I have night vision so acute, that it hurts my eyes to go out in daytime, even with shades on. And I can smell a cut from 10 yards away. But then when you crave any food you can somehow find it, eh? As for fangs...Do I have them? Yes and no, they are a bit longer than my normal tooth line and dog-like. They had the potential to be longer, but like several of my other teeth, they fused to my jaw at a young age. Like my lower canines which are still my baby teeth, since they fused to the bone before I could shed the hollywood version,I know,but there you have it. But then again, the myths don't necessarily all include fangs in the hollywood has a way of blowing things out of proportion.........so there you have it...what an acctual, real life vampire or whatever you'd like to call us, is acctually like.

**My Statistics................**

Date of birth: 03/16/92

Hair:Brown

Eyes: It depends on my feeding cycle.........Brown when not thirsty.  
But when I am, they turn rusty red from the inside out, giving them that look of an archery target.  
And amber when I get violently angry......

Height:5'3"

Weight:125 lbs.

**My physical quirks as related to my Vampirism**

Feeding cycle: I need about a pint of blood every 2 weeks(animal). At those extremely rare times when it's human, I need about an ounce. Not sure why, maybe it has certain human dependent enzymes or something.

Smell: I can smell all kinds of stuff that most can't, but not a super sense, just a well trained sense. I can smell a fresh cut at about ten yards.

Vision: I have always been a night person, so it stands to reason that I have unbelieveable night vision. In fact, I have perfect color vision at night, even with shades on. But it is a double edged sword, although I can appreciate the beauty of the night like few others, I can't stand the daylight. I get some tremendous headaches from it that won't go away, no matter how hard I try.

Heart Rate:110 b.p.m.

Blood Pressure: 100/40

Body Temp. : 101.2 degrees Farenheit (average)....

Super Powers: Here's a touchy subject. Well, I'm NOT superhuman, just have physiological quirks that seem to fit a legend. I have an extremely fast metabolism, which seems to have my immune system in overdrive. I haven't been sick with anything more than a day in over a decade. That is except when I go too long without blood, then I get some weird gastro-intestinal things going on, like not being able to stomach any "normal" food. And since metabolism is related to healing, I also heal very quickly. Two weeks for broken ribs, in fact. That's one I never try to put to the test. So there you have it, not necessarily the creature of myth, but have enough about me different to fit the mold, so to speak...

I'm tired now...I shall post chapter one in a week or two...when I can


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach, OR Robot Chicken.

"Hey freakula! out of the way!" shouted Christina, the most popular, and sluttiest, girl in school as she pushed me out of the doorway and into the hallway after class. I hit the wall and kissed in pain from hitting one of my kendo wounds. Milly smirked and she saw my face twisted in pain. My dark gray hoodie jacket's hood over my head covering my eyes from the bright sunlight of spring. The chains hanging off the sides of my black skinny jeans clinked against each other as my orange-hazel eyes hid behind my unusually long bangs.

"You should know that _I _always leave the classroom first. I can't afford to be late for classes or else my cheerleading captain would take me off the squad. And nobody wants the head cheerleader, and the best, taken off the team," Christina scoffed and walked off with her two lackies Jessica and Kimberly behind her. They were always wasted or smoking every night and always went to parties.

Kimberly is my half sister. She's been making bad choices and hanging around with the wrong people. Her boyfriend sells guns and illegal drugs, and all her friends are alchohaulics or drug addicts. I love her to bits, but she was ruining herself like this. Also, my other half sister Sara just had her baby, and she's only seventeen. Her boyfriend broke up with her too, so she's a single teen mother. My older brother, the only one that isn't messed up in some way, is in the air force and isn't comming back until I'm 24, maybe older. My father is a smoker and construction worker, but he's trying to quit his habbit by chewing gum...ALOT of it, and so far it was working. And my fifty year old step mother is on metopause and is always yelling and complaining about everything, mostly about whatever I do, even if I didn't do it. I don't know why, but I'm the only one in my family that's a sanguinarian, or modern day vampire, so even in my family, I'm still a bit of an outcast... the only other I knew was my grandmother, and she had died at 183 only a few weeks ago. She was the longest living human, if u consider us human, ever. Sanguinarians tend to live longer because of the blood, but we aren't immortal.

I walked down the hallway and out the front doors. The sun was bright and I hissed as I started to get a headache from the brightness. I walked down the street and going down the streets of Santa Clarita towards Sand Canyon Rode where my dad's house is. Kimberly probably is getting a ride after school from her boyfriend since she had one period left with the rest of the students. I just have an early period before school so I got to go home a period early. All my classes are advanced and I get straight A's, so I'm always student of the month, every year since middle school. I sighed and I arrived at my dad's house. I never see my mother anymore since she got a boyfriend and moved to Wisconsin, her birth-state, while I decided to stay with my father in California. In two days I will be moving to Japan to go to an Anime University. My other siblings never went to college, or aren't even going next year.

I walked into the house as I heard my dad's puppy Max having a spazz attack now that I was home. I set down my backpack and set my shoes by the stairs and walked to the lower level to where Max, Bear, and my step mom's dog Precious are. Max instantly ran up to me and jumped, knocking me over and licking my face.

"Down boy," I said laughing at the hyper labrador. Bear was shaking his stub of a tail still sitting where he is. He's such an old rotwieler, I feet bad. He can't even get up to eat or drink anymore.

I got up and gave Bear his water and food, along with giving Max his. Precious only eats in the morning so I don't need to worry about feeding her. I then went up to my room, used to my by brother's, and changed into a chinese styled, red and blue fighting outfit. Today I have to do my weekly training. So far I'm at an above master's level. I've won 1st place in all competitions I've entered, and even beaten my sensei, so now I teach myself.

After my hour of training, I heard the front door open from the backyard and walked in through the back door to see my half sister stagger into the house, obviously drunk again.

"Hello sister, welcome home," I smiled at her and she smiled back a little. For some reason, she's always though of me as her favorite sister. I don't know why, but she never says it in public.

"Hey Robs!" she put her arm over my shoulder as her words slurred. "I missed you so fuckin much!...ya know-hic-you are the best-hic-sister in the world!" she said and passed out. I caught her and sighed. This was daily routine for me. Come home, train, talk to drunken sister for a minuet, then put her to bed once she passes out, then, watch some anime! I took Kimberly up to her room and put her in her bed. the whole room was a mess so I decided to clean up all the cigarette butts and beer bottles, with the occasional vodka bottle.

I walked into my room and put on my night clothes, some purple sweat pants and a black tube top. I flipped on the television and saw that Yu Yu Hakusho was on next, my favorite anime, next to Naruto and Bleach. I smiled to myself andhugged my pillow, watching Robot Chicken and waiting for all the animeness of Friday and Saturday! I laughed a little at Robot Chicken, but then when Yu Yu Hakusho came on, Hiei popped up on the screen. I hugged my pillow tighter. He's my favorite character in all anime's other than Kurama. But Kurama, to me, isn't as badass as Hiei.

Suddenly it started to rain and I heard thunder and lightning at the same time. I jumped a little. That ment the lightning was striking close by. Then all the lights went out, even the television.

"Aw come on! That was a new episode! Arg!!!" I yelled in fustration. I sighed and looked over at my school bag next to me when suddenly turned to that kind of black and white static while everything else stayed dark. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought when suddenly a flash of light surrounded me and pulled me into the television.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die!!! I can't die! I haven't pantsed anyone yet!!!!!!" I yelled as I fell from the sky above what looked like a forest with a lake in the middle with my bookbag freefalling with me. I screamed in terror. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die! I'm going to die!!!!!_ Those four words were running through my head as I fell from thousands of feet in the air. "Aaaahhh!!!!!!!"

Then, just as I was about to hit the ground, I hit something soft. I opened my eyes to see a guy in green unconcious below me and my eyes widened. _Holy crap! I just fucking landed on Yusuke Urameshi!!! _I thought and the first words that came out of my mouth were, "haha, you just got pwned." and then I heard laughing behind me and turned to see...Kuwabara?! _Okay...either I just landed in an awsome convention with perfect cosplayers, or I somehow have gone crazy... _I thought looking over at the dying-of-laughter Kuwabara. I then leaped off of Yusuke who was now waking up.

"I...I'm so sorry!" I said while my fangs showed a little.

"Ah! Vampire!" Kuwabara screamed and ran behind the now standing and concious Yusuke. I hung my head a little, knowing I was still a freak, even in my crazy halusination...

"Shut up Kuwabara! You made her upset!" Yusuke yelled and hit Kuwabara over the head. I looked up a little at Yusuke who towered over me. For someone his age, he's rather...tall. Although I'm also short for my age... "So, what's your name and why'd you fall on me?"

"Um...I'm Robin Alicia...and I don't know. I was sitting in my room one minuet watching T.V. and then I'm suddenly falling from the sky..." I said looking up at the tall black-haired teen.

"Hmm..." he got closer to my face inspecting me when I noticed his eyes travel downward towards my chest. I got an anime vein and slapped him.

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled. I was red with rage, my eyes now amberish. Yusuke laughed and scratched the back of his head. My fangs showed and he opened my mouth.

"Hey, you do have fangs!" he said and I bit his finger. "Ow! what was that for?!"

"I don't want your hands in my mouth _BAKA!!!_" I yelled. He laughed and I glared madly at him. He's even more annoying in person.

"Hey, Uremeshi, if she's a vampire, why is she here in Neingenkai?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to know either. Should we take her to Koenma?" Yusuke consoled with Kuwabara as he nodded viciously. He was scared of me, I could tell. Everyone is when they first meet me, then they just end up hating me for being different.

"Yea, I think we should. She shouldn't be here anyway, what if she goes belistic and attacks?!" Kuwabara said frantically which made me feel really bad. _Do people acctually think I'll suck their blood without a second thought? _I asked myself.

"Hey we have to take you to Koenma, okay?" Yusuke said and I nodded, still sad about what Kuwabara had said. I should be used to it by now, but I never will... Yusuke pulled out his pink compact and in minuets a portal appeared before us. Kuwabara went first, then me, then Yusuke. We arrived in Koenma's office and he had stopped rapidly stamping papers and faced Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me.

"So this is the girl that landed out of the sky?" Keonma asked.

"Yea, but hey, binkey breath, what're you gonna do with her?" Yusuke asked.

"First I'll need to find her file," he said and turned to face me. "Name?"

"R-Robin Alicia"

"Age?"

"E-Eighteen"

"Race?"

"U-um v-vampire sir..." I kept studdering. What is he sentenced me to death or something like that if he can't find a file on me?! I started to mentally freak out while on the outside I looked calm and collected. For some reason, Koenma's eyes widened a little.

"Fond something?" Yusuke asked.

"It seems she's from Seikai no Aida ne, or the world in between. It's interesting since nobody from that world has ever gone _out_ of that world before," Koenma said. "Robin Alicia Smith, age eighteen, race vampire, record 2 suspentions from school for accused blood drinking." Koenma read.

"What're we gonna do pacifire breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Stop calling me that!!! -ahem- She'll live with you and the others until we can find a way to get her back to her world since portals don't seem to work," he said and my eyes widened. _I'm going to be living with the gang?! I am going insane aren't I?_ I thought.

"Sweet! We get a girl in the house that isn't Botan!" Yusuke shouted, but Kuwabara was still afraid I'd kill him any second. But I could smell his blood since he must have a scratch somewhere, and to tell the truth, it smelled horrible. "Come on!" Yusuke yelled and dashed out the doors holding my wrist and pulling me down multiple corridoors, out the building, and into a big house, when he started giving me a tour that Speedy Gonzalez would have given.

Once the "tour" was done about a minuet later, Yusuke and I walked downstairs and I saw Hiei sitting on his windowsill, and Kurama reading a book.  
"Hey guys! Meet the newest member of the team! This is Robin Alicia, Robin, meet Kurama and Hiei," he said grinning. Hiei 'hn'ed and Kurama looked up from his book.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Robin," Kurama said and I took his outstretched hand and shook it smiling and he saw my fangs. "Oh! You're a vampire?" he asked and I nodded. "I heard those are almost extinct." _Extinct?_

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'll go to bed, I'm really tired" I said and they all nodded except Hiei who just glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

Later that night I climbed up to the roof, sure that everyone had gone to bed by now, and started to sing Lonely Girl by Pink.

**I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
Didn't even take the time to realize**

Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again

Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?

Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
around my eyes  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
try

I'm lookin' for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem

Do you even know who you are?  
I'm still tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No

Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
true

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, I'm tryin' to find  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I have a all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No, no  
Do you even know what you are?  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
Is life good to you or is it bad?

Little did I know, there was a pair of crimson eyes watching from the trees...


End file.
